Saying Goodbye
by NatsuSawamura
Summary: Sawamura was having an eye surgery but before that he was on the phone with his lover but he didn't realize that phone call was the last from Miyuki.


**Based on a song video, which was very sad which is called Heaven**

 **Title : Saying Goodbye**

 **Pairing - Miyusawa**

* * *

 **Saying Goodbye**

It was just another day for Sawamura like it was supposed to be, but today was different. He was at the hospital since he was getting a surgery to get his eyes fixed. When he entered college his eyes started to go wrong and he could hardly see but today was the day he was getting it fixed, but it was also the saddest day of his life.

"Are you nervous?" Miyuki was out in town holding some flowers in his hands for Sawamura.

"Of course I am. I'm finally going to be able to see again." Sawamura was scared but happy as well, he couldn't wait to see things away. "I want to see you."

"You will." Miyuki said.

"I'll talk to you later since the surgery will start soon."

"See you later." Miyuki said, both Miyuki and Sawamura didn't know that would be their last talk to one another.

Miyuki put his phone in his pocket and waited for the not walk sign to turn into the walk sign. When it did the bespectacled man started to walk but then he heard what sounded like a truck heading his way. Miyuki turned to the direction of the sound but when he did it had crashed onto him. Miyuki laid down on the ground, with blood. His eyes looked down at the flowers that had now been crushed, the promise he had made with Sawamura couldn't be kept, he held his phone out.

"Eijun." He spoke his lover's name one last time before his eyes closed forever.

Sawamura had just finished the surgery and his family were there and his friends as well, and he could see everything, Sawamura was wondering when his boyfriend would be here since he was taking a bit of a time, that's when Kuramochi rushed into the hospital and saw his former kohai.

When Sawamura saw the panic look on his former senpai, he knew something was wrong, something had happened and inside the brunet didn't want to hear it but he didn't have a choice when Kuramochi spoke out the words.

"Miyuki got into an accident." Sawamura thought it was just an accident right, but his world was crushed when Kuramochi said the next words. "The doctor couldn't save him since he was hit hard."

Sawamura was in shock, how could this have happened? He had just spoke to his boyfriend a few hours ago, he tried to cry but the tears didn't come but his hands were in a grip, he didn't like this. He looked down at his hands and looked at his right hand where a ring was placed on it.

Miyuki and himself had promised to marry and that's why he had given the brunet their engagement ring but now all their dreams had been crushed by some drunk driver.

* * *

Days went by and Sawamura still thought of Miyuki and their time together, their first meeting to their first date in high school. He had loved Miyuki so much, he felt everything had been a dream to him.

He was still in the hospital since the doctor thought it was best for the young man to stay before he went back home. His parents had offered him to come home to Nagano but Sawamura refused, he didn't want to leave Japan where Miyuki's presence was last seen.

Kuramochi had often came to visit Sawamura since he was worried. He didn't want to tell the boy the bad news but he couldn't keep his kohai in the dark. He didn't like the way the brunet's face turned pale when he told him that his boyfriend was in an accident and died, there was nothing the doctor could do about.

Kuramochi was heading to the hospital when he got a call from Miyuki's father. It was strange since the man doesn't usually call him but what he heard from the man was shocking that he went to the hospital that Miyuki was in.

"You're here." Miyuki's father didn't look good, he was pale and looked like he had been crying this whole time.

"How am I going to explain this to Eijun?" Kuramochi didn't like this at all. "I'll tell him." Kuramochi wanted to be of some help anyway he could. Miyuki was always a bastard to him but he was also his best friend and telling Sawamura was the least he could do but it wasn't going to be easy for him. He was right when he saw that shock face on Sawamura, sadness was in him yet he didn't shred a tear at all.

Kuramochi went to Sawamura's hospital but when he went he saw that he had another visitor already here.

"Haruichi." He said. Haruichi turned around when he heard his name being called out, Sawamura turned around as well. The brunet still had that look as before, he had sadness in them, it was sight he didn't want to see.

After hanging with Sawamura and Haruichi the former senpai left with Haruichi. On their way Haruichi explained how Sawamura wasn't himself. Kuramochi and Haruichi knew the very reason since his boyfriend had just passed away and his voice was the last thing he heard before he died.

"It's all that drunk driver's fault!" Kuramochi was annoyed and anger. Miyuki and Kuramochi had hang out the day before Sawamura had his operation. Miyuki was telling him how lucky he is to have Sawamura and how great he is that he is the one to marry him.

"The man that drove the truck has come to apologized to Eijun-kun but he doesn't even want to meet the driver's eyes."

"I would too." Kuramochi said.

* * *

The next day was the day that Sawamura would get out of the hospital. He decided to go to the rooftop of his college after being released. He looked down on his ring like he always did. He then looked down to see the ground below and took another look at his ring, the memories came to him like it was yesterday, all the good and bad time that he had with Miyuki. The tears that didn't come since knowing about Miyuki's death finally came and he fell down on his kneels, the tears were flowing over.

"Why?" He cried. "Why did you have to leave when- "

Sawamura got up and went closer to the edge and climbed up, looking down once more. Sawamura wanted to be with Miyuki no matter what and his feet lifted up but some arms were around him and stopped him from jumping off.

"Don't do that. Your life is more precious then you think."

The feeling of his arms were gone and Sawamura turned around and saw the one person he wanted to see so badly across from where he was.

Sawamura tried to run toward Miyuki but something was stopping him from going any closer. Miyuki stood there with a smile on his face, while Sawamura was crying his eyes out. Miyuki was slowly disappearing but he still had a smile on his face, when he finally vanished Sawamura looked up at the small fragrance that was left.

Sawamura went to the high school where he attended with Miyuki, where he first met his boyfriend. He sat on a bench while looking at his ring, he then recalled that he wasn't the only one in pain that Miyuki's father was in pain as well as everybody else who knew Miyuki. His mind went back to seeing Miyuk's figure as he disappeared.

Sawamura turn on his phone that had been shut since the operation, he saw there was a new message, the message was what shocked him, it was a message from Miyuki.

 **From: Miyuki Kazuya**

 **To: Sawamura Eijun**

 **I Love You**

Sawamura stared at the screen on his phone as tears rolled down his face. The brunet's mind was filled with more memories with Miyuki, of the time he came over to his apartment and he had cooked for him for the first time. When they went to their first date at the zoo, the first time they had confessed their feelings and had their very first kiss.

"I'm just an Idiot!" Sawamura cried out as he looked at his phone with Miyuki's message.

Time went by and Sawamura had went back to being his cheerful self which Kuramochi as well as the rest of his friends were great to have back.

Sawamura went to the rooftop with a blue rose his hand, the same color of flower that Miyuki had gotten him that day. He looked at his ring and kissed and then he threw the flower up in the air as he cried.

"Let's say goodbye, both to you and I."


End file.
